Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the field of video coding and compression, particularly to scalable video coding, multiview video coding, and/or three-dimensional (3D) video coding.
Description of the Related Art
Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by Moving Picture Experts Group-2 (MPEG-2), MPEG-4, International Telegraph Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and extensions of such standards. The video devices may transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implementing such video coding techniques.
An encoded video sequence may include a reference picture set (RPS) that is associated with a picture and contains reference picture lists that identify pictures that may be used for inter prediction of the associated picture or any following pictures. An RPS may also include pictures used for inter-layer prediction. An encoded video sequence may also include an end of bitstream (EoB) network access layer (NAL) unit which is optionally included at the end of an access unit. In multi-layer coding schemes, NAL units include a layer identifier which identifies a layer to which the NAL unit belongs.